Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mitts for removing lint, hair, and other fibrous and particulate matter and materials from a selected surface, and, more particularly, to lint mitts used to remove hair and other unwanted fibers and particulate matter from surfaces such as, but not limited to, clothing, furniture, bedding, car upholstery, and the like, and the methods of using same.